Freezing in Boston
by PurpleRanger
Summary: MurphConn. Not only is it freezing in Boston, but Murphy and Connor are stressed over what to give each other for Christmas. What can one do for the most important person in his life? Rated T for bad language and romantic themes.


**Disclaimer: I own a two-disc edition of The Boondock Saints… but that's it. I make no money from this thing, and I'm sorry if I insult Troy Duffy. He made a wonderful movie and sequel.**

**This is a present for the wonderful faiyumi. Happy early Christmas, sweetie!**

**Also, first fic. Please keep that in mind while reading and cut me some slack.**

Connor McManus sighed, his breath white in the cold Boston air. Christmas was coming really soon, and he had no idea what to get Murphy. He wanted to get his twin something special, something meaningful. His brother was so good to him, so he needed to show Murphy how much he appreciated him. He looked into the stores as he walked down the street, but nothing caught his eye. What was special enough to show the most important person in his life that he cared? He snorted at himself/ He wounded like he was in love or some shite like that. He laughed inwardly at the idea of giving his brother an engagement ring. He obviously needed more sleep.  
Murphy McManus stared at the wall, deep in thought. Connor was out, so he wanted to think about what he would give his brother for Christmas. He had decided a little while ago that he would make something rather than buy something. Not only did Murph not have any money to get his brother a present, but he also didn't want to get Connor something that didn't show how much Murph cared. But what would he make him? A new tattoo wasn't special enough, he gave Connor those all the time. Just last week he had given him a new one on his new. He liked it; he was going to have to find someone to copy it to his neck as well. Anyway, back to the point. What could he make for his twin? He was still staring at the wall, undecided, when Connor walked back into the flat.  
Connor stomped into the flat. His Christmas shopping had been an absolute bust. He had found nothing for Murph and was thus in a rather foul mood. Christmas was approaching far too fast for these shenanigans. He smiled softly and stopped stomping when he saw Murphy staring at the wall, completely zoned out. He was probably having another creative burst. His twin was so artistic and amazing. He walked up behind Murphy and put his hand on his shoulder, trying not to startle him.  
Murphy leaned back slightly into his brother's touch. Connor's hand was refreshingly warm after he had been sitting in the cold flat all day. He tilted his head up to look at his brother, whose face was red from the cold. "Hey," he said, smiling.  
"Hey," Connor replied, rubbing his hand up and down his brother's cold back. "You havin' a stroke o' inspiration there, Murph?"  
"I wish. I think I'm havin' artist;s block, if that's a real thing." Murphy closed his eyes and reveled in Connor's warmth. Even though he was Irish, he hated the cold. As kids, he and Connor would share a bed during the winter to stay warm. They stopped when they were teenagers because certain things that happen to teenage boys made it awkward. But now that they were in their mid-twenties, Murphy missed that warmth and company. But they were twenty-five. Not only would admitting that make him a wuss, but it's not like he could ask to share a bed with his brother. He'd seem like a freak. Connor wouldn't judge him, but Rocco might. Roc seemed like an anything goes type of guy, but... why was he even thinking seriously about this? He obviously needed to get a new blanket so he would stop thinking about how he stayed warm.  
Connor had been about to reply when Murph's eyes slipped out of focus. His mind was obviously elsewhere. It was kind of adorable how his twin couldn't concentrate for very long unless he was doing some sort of art. Murphy could drink and fight with the best, but give him a couple seconds without forcing him to pay attention and his mind would be 37 miles away. Murphy was currently smiling slightly, apparently content in his day-dream world. Connor didn't have the hear to disturb him. Murph always made him happy, so he'd try to make Murph happy.

Murphy woke up freezing cold. It was totally dark, and a glance at the clock between the beds told him it was 2:30 AM. He could hear his teeth chattering and he knew his whole body was shaking. Shite. He honestly felt like was about to turn blue and die. He thought about getting out of bed and moving around to warm up. He imagined doing that, and soon he had no idea if he were moving or not, nor did he know where he was.  
Connor woke up slowly. It was dark, but it sounded like there was a jackhammer in the distance. He was about to turn over and go back to sleep when he realized it wasn't a jackhammer. It was chattering teeth. He looked at his brother's bed and saw that the body under the think blanket was shaking violently. He jumped out of his bed as quickly as he could and put his arms around Murphy.  
"Murph," he whispered to his brother, unable to see whether or not he was asleep. He reached back to his own bed and grabbed his blanket to pile onto his brother. Murph wasn't responding and that scared him. His brother was absolutely frozen, and his blanket wasn't helping enough. So Connor lifted up the blanket and climbed into bed with his twin. He wrapped his arms around Murph and whispered soothingly in his brother's ear. "Shh, Murph, yer fine," he whispered. "Connor's here now, Murphy. I'm here. Yer okay"  
Murphy's shakes got less violent and his teeth stopped chattering. He snuggled into Connor. "S-sorry for wakin' ya," he told his brother when he felt strong enough to talk.  
"What?" Connor turned Murph around to face him. "Ya were freezin' to death! Don't you apologize to me, Murphy McManus."  
Murphy smiled sheepishly at Connor. His twin was such a good person for not caring. A sudden impulse hit Murphy, and he was powerless to stop it. He uncurled a bit so his face was level with Connor's and he stretched his face forward and touched his lips to his brother's.  
Connor was still rubbing Murphy's back, not convinced his brother was really warm enough yet. Then he felt warm lips on his. He reacted instinctively, opening his mouth a kissed happily. It felt so right, kissing Murphy in his arms and... Oh, God. He was kissing his twin. No matter how right it felt, it wasn't. Fuck!  
Murphy was kissing, mind blank, when the other mouth ripped from his. He opened his eyes - he wondered when he had closed them - and saw his brother's stunned face. Shite. He had forgotten who he was kissing. Now he remembered, and it wasn't good.  
"Oops," Murph said in a small voice, turning away from Connor, to embarrassed to meet his eyes. "Sorry. I forgot who I was kissin' and it felt so good and... shite. I'll just shut up now."  
"Murph,"" Connor said, unable to let his twin feel so sad. "It's okay. I didn't mean to pull away from you like an arse. I just.. it felt damn good, and then I realized yer me brother. But I stopped because I thought ya wouldn't like it when ya realized it was... me."  
"But I don't care," Murphy shot back, still turned away from Connor. He was realizing the truth as he spoke. "If it's so wrong, why did God make it feel so... right? Shite, I sound like a fuckin' girl. Please just go back to yer bed and we'll pretend this never happened. Okay?"  
Connor nearly started crying as Murphy's voice got sadder and quieter as he spoke. "or," he said, realizing what he wanted to do and why he was so worried about Murph's present, "we could stay warm in yer bed and keep kissin'. But if ya don't want that…"  
Murphy turned over as quickly as he could when he heard his brother's words. "No, that sounds perfect." He attacked Connor's mouth, causing Connor's laughter to die in his throat.  
And now, dear reader, I think we should give these brothers their rightful privacy.

**Like it? No? Please tell me! Reviews are wonderful!**

**~PurpleRanger**


End file.
